Magnelok
by LordSalvage
Summary: Spring locks are things of the past. It's time for something new..
1. The Magnelok

The Magnelok, an endoskeleton which could do the same thing as the springlock, and more. The Magnelok is an endoskeleton that can fit a human inside of it and can also detach its limb and re-attach them making it very easy to put them together. Now, about the people that made it.

Jeremy Grey and his brother Lester Grey were into the idea of animatronics that could move by themselve since they were young boys, they used to always go to, guess what? Fredbears Pizza!

Now, after the multiple incidents that happened in each of the company's locations they decided to make a safer endoskeleton that could have no fault, so, they made the Magnelok, an Endoskeleton that could fit a human in it with hardly any complications.

This endoskeleton was made 1 year after Fazbear Fright burned down. Business went good for 7 years, to good actually.

Jeremy was doing great and being a good business owner. But Lester, he was now just in it for the money. Jeremy and Lester got into a big fight which resulted in Lester quitting and leaving. Now, Jeremy runs the business by himself. But after an incident in which 3 children were murdered, Jeremy would now have to hire day security and night guards.


	2. The Silver Age Begins

There was an animatronic they built to test out the Magnelok, it worked fine only having a few small errors which were fixed. They called it Test because that is what it was.

They were doing just fine with the animatronic, they would always play around with it. They thought about adding accessories to it and releasing it to the public but to to budget they would have to scrap him to begin creating their new animatronics.

The first of the three silver animatronics was Silver Frederick, a big silver bear with a black tie, light blue eyes, a black tophat with a light blue ribbon to match his eyes. And he he had a wide smile on his face to make him look as friendly as possible. The second of the three silver animatronics was Pick the Silver Wolf. He was the shortest of the bunch being only a foot smaller than Frederick. He has a short snout with small sharp teeth rounded out at the bottom so that he can't hurt kids with them. And both of his eyes are different colors, his right being green, the left being red. And he has a black bow tie. Now the last of the three being Silver Polloo. He's about half a foot shorter than Frederick. Both of his eyes were yellow, he had an orange beak. A black bow tie, and he held a slushy in his hand.

These were the first three Magnelok Animatronics...

 **This was the second chapter of Magnelok thank you for reading, Also, a few shout outs.**

 **Polloo is based off of Cheif Penguinclaws Polly. Definetly go check him out.**

 **Pick the Silver Wolf is based off of the jackal animatronics Pickles the Gamer Wolf.**

 **That's all, have a good day!**


	3. The Killings

Two months after the restaurant had opened.

Business had been going good and no accidents had happened in the restaurant thankfully. But today thats where the restaurants luck changed. For today, would be the day where 3 kids would lose their life..

The doors at the entrance of the pizzeria opened as three brothers walked through, accompanied by their father. The oldest of the three boys was Fred, he was 12, he had short dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and was reasonably tall. The youngest of the three was Paul, he was only 8, he was often called Paulie, he had green eyes, was very short, and had long black hair. The last of the three was James, he was 10 being not as old as Fred and not as young as Paul, he had hazel eyes, short light brown hair, being only a little shorter than Fred.

These three boys were coming to celebrate there birthdays. Of course they didn't all have the same birthdays but they always celebrate together. The boys and their father went to a table and waited for somebody to stop by. After a minute or so the animatronic known as Frederick came to there table.

"Hello there everybody! If I heard correctly it's somebody's birthday today, correct?" The Silver bear spoke.

"Yeah! It's our birthdays!" The three boys said very excitedly.

"Oh really now? Well, you three wait here and i'll be back!" The animatronic walked away.

"I wonder what he's gonna get us!" Paul said.

After a few minutes the animatronic came back holding a cake.

"Happy birthday you three!" It said as it put the cake on the table,

"CAKE! YAY!" James yelled.

"Have fun!" Frederick told the three as he walked away.

The three boys ate the cake after he left. They were having a blast at the restaurant, but as they say, all fun has to end, and that is where Mr. Grey comes into the equation. Mr. Grey was a murderer that had killed 3 adults and 4 kids in his past. He had never been caught because he left no sign of himself when he killed someone. He would wear a metal mask when he was about to kill someone usually, but today he was going to do something else. He had snuck into the room in the building where they kept spare suits and parts. And luckily, he found the perfect suit, he had found the suit of Test, the animatronic that was never seen by public eyes, so today, a small group of kids was gonna get to meet him.

Mr. Greyr put the suit on and walked out of the parts and services, this is when he saw Fred, Paul, and James, without their dad around. The perfect opportunity. He walked over to the three.

"Why hello there kids!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Hi there mister!" The three said as they saw Test, thinking it was a robot.

"Congratulations! You three get a special birthday surprise!" Mr. Grey told them.

"Really? Yay!" James yelled.

"Yep! Really! Now follow me!" Grey said as he went to the backstage area.

The three boys followed him as he walked. The place was about to close down so all three animatronics were backstage. So once they got backstage turned to face the boys.

"Ok you three! So, heres what you got to do to get your surprise!" told the boys as he made the three boy stand in front of the animatronics.

Fred was by Fredrick, Paul was by Polloo, and James was by Pick. walked over to a table full of random junk and luckily, found a butcher knife. He then walked over to the boys with it behind his back.

"Ok! Close your eyes!" He told the three boys.

The boys closed their eyes and eagerly waited for their surprise. walked over and slit each of their throats. Not even allowing them to scream. He then took off the suit and put on his metal mask quickly. He then casually walked out of the room and out of the pizzeria. After he left the spirits of the boys go into the animatronics they were by. Fred possessed Frederick, Paul possessed Polloo, and James possessed Pick.

An employee came to see the three dead bodies after a few minutes of Grey leaving. The incident was all over the news. After that the restaurant's business got worse. And they would now have to hire a nightguard.. This is where the story truly begins..


	4. First Night, Maybe

"Ring ring! Ring ring!"

"Ugh.. Five more minutes.." A male voice said as he turned off the alarm clock.

This man was Jordan Grey. To anybody he would look like an average man. But after the job he just took, he wasn't going to be average for much longer.

Now where to begin, how about appearance? Well, Jordan had silver, dyed of course, short hair, he had brown eyes and was kinda tall, he was about 5 feet 6 inches. He has a goatee as well, and that's about it. Now onto the story!

Jordan groaned and got out of bed, he had been asleep all day and he was about to head to work, which was the night shift at the pizzeria.

He put on his uniform and got into his car. He then began to drive to the pizzeria.

He arrived and got out of his car and looked up at the sign of the pizzeria, which was a fun cartoon version of Frederick, Pick, and Polloo. He then put a smale on his face and walked inside the pizzeria and was greeted by the Janitor of the establishment.

The janitor's name was Gordon, he was about 50 years old or so? He had grey hair blue eyes and a big white beard, he was also wearing a janitor uniform. Not to special.

Anyways! Gordon walked up to Jordan.  
"Are you the night watch?.." Gordon asked him. 

"Yup! That's me!" Jordan answered cheerfully.

"Ok.. Follow me.. Your office is this way.." Gordon said as he led him to his office.

They both went to the office. Guess I need to describe this to don't I.. Well!

It was a pretty average office, it was in the middle of the building, there were three doors, two leading down individual hallways. The one in the middle leading to a bunch of different directions in the pizzeria. The directions leading to the show stage, and two of the party rooms. There was also a desk and chair, the desk had a big monitor and various buttons all around it which changed the monitor to view different parts of the pizzeria.

"Well.. Good luck I guess.." Gordan said as he walked away to head home.

Jordan sat down in his seat. Time for his first night, let see how it goes.


End file.
